<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>round table gift exchange for serena_a by SlantedKnitting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141761">round table gift exchange for serena_a</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting'>SlantedKnitting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gifts given [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>photos of package contents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gifts given [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Round Table Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>round table gift exchange for serena_a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_A/gifts">Serena_A</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy holidays, serena!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>serena's presents include:</p>
  <p>- Merlin's Magical Brew candle</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>- Arthur's Royal Tea</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>- The Once and Future King notebook</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>- this dragon i knitted</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>- this wizard i knitted</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>- dragon and wizard together! they are the same size so maybe they can be sewn together as a throw pillow</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>- postcard starring our four favorite lovelies</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>